Akito's Romance
by noelle-chan
Summary: what happens when Akito falls in love...
1. Default Chapter

Akito's Romance  
What happens when Akito falls in love...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters (though I wish I did).  
I do own Mika-chan and this story. Also this is my first anime fanfic so please  
don't be harsh when you R&R.   
  
*text*= character thoughts  
  
Oh, BTW, just for the sake of the story, Akito will be the horse in the story, 'K?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mika-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Hatori-san!"  
  
"What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"We live just a few blocks away from each other.   
Mama said that I could bring you your Valentine's Day presents."   
Mika-chan holds out a basket filled with bags of chocolate.  
  
"Well, you are here. Come in."  
  
"Thank you Hatori-san."  
  
"Mika-chan!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Momiji-chan! I brought you chocolates."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
Mika smiled. She handed out their share of chocolates,   
then stayed to chat.After awhile, she asked, "Where is Akito-san?"  
  
Hatori-winced. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask that.   
"He is upstairs in his room, resting. His health is not well you know."  
  
"I know, but may I see him, please?"  
  
"Akito-san specifically requested not to see anyone."  
Mika frowned.  
  
"But since you're family and we've known you for a long time,   
I suppose it would be okay."  
  
"Thank you, Ha-san."  
  
Mika took one of the remaining bags of chocolate and headed upstairs.  
  
"Akito-san?," she called out in the darkness of the room.  
She let her eyes adust before daring to step in. "Akito-san?"  
  
"Why are you here, Mika?"  
  
"I wanted to give Akito-san his Valentine chocolates."  
  
He turned to face her. "Leave."  
  
"But Akito-san..."  
  
"I said leave!"  
  
"Y...yes, Akito-san." She left the chocolates by the door and   
fled the room. When she came downstairs, Momiji immediately noticed her tears.  
  
"Mika-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I have to go," she replied, choking on her tears.  
"There are still chocolates to deliver and the day is passing by."  
  
She left. Hatori looked up to where Akito's room was. He sighed.  
"Akito, what have you done this time?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*Why...why is he always like that...*  
  
"Mika-chan!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Honda-san. I came to give the guys their Valentine  
chocolates."  
  
"That's very nice of you. Come in."  
  
"Mika-chan is here!!"  
  
"Damned rat!"  
  
"You shouldn't yell in front of guests, baka neko."  
  
"I don't care! I will beat you and take your place in the  
Jyuunishi. Then you'll see how it feels to be an outcast!"  
  
"Kyo, Yuki, can't you stop fighting for just a few minutes so we can  
entertain our guests?"  
  
"Entertain, Shigure-san?"  
  
"Hehe. Don't mind them. How are you Mika Sohma?"  
  
"I am fine Shigure-san, thank you."  
  
"Good. Ooooh, chocolates?"  
  
"They are not just for you, Gure-san."  
  
"Awwwwww..."  
  
"Honda-san, may I talk with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Mika-chan, what about?"  
  
Mika dragged Tooru to her room, where they can talk in private.  
  
"Now what is this about?"  
  
"Why doesn't Akito-san every smile?"  
  
"Hehe. Why do you say that? Actually, I have seen Akito-san smile."  
  
"Really? What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. He came to my school to meet me and he smiled."  
  
"He must like you then. Akito-san never smiles at me."  
  
"Keep trying. Eventually he will smile at you."  
  
Mika smiled. "Thank you Honda-san. That makes me feel much better." 


	2. AR2

Akito's Romance  
What happens when Akito falls in love...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters (though I wish I did).  
I do own Mika-chan and this story. Also this is my first anime fanfic so please  
don't be harsh when you R&R.   
  
*text*= character thoughts  
  
AN= Chapter 2 picks up the story after about a month from now.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mika-chan walked up to the door of Shigure's house and was   
about to knock when Kyo opened the door and stepped out. They crashed into  
each other. There was a puff of orange smoke and then there was a cat in   
place of Kyo.   
  
"Ah... Kyo-kun?" The cat disappeared in another puff of orange smoke.  
  
"AH!"  
  
Kyo hastily dressed. *That's wierd, turning back has never   
been that quick before* Kyo looked at Mika.  
  
"Well, I suppose you know our secret now. Come in. We have to tell  
Shigure."  
  
"Mika-chan, konnichiwa!"  
  
"She knows, Tooru. Where is Shigure?"  
  
"Ah... he's in his library, Kyo-kun."  
  
"Could you call him in here, please? Have a seat, Mika."  
  
*Something's going on, I've never seen Kyo-kun this serious before*  
  
"Well, once again an outsider has found out our secret thanks  
to the baka neko."  
  
"Shut up! Damned rat!"  
  
Shigure entered. He looked at everyone in the room.  
  
"Well. This isn't the first time that a Sohma has found out the secret.  
Nevertheless, Akito-san has to be informed. At least Hatori-san.  
Won't someone offer her tea?" looking expectantly at Yuki and Kyo.  
  
"Ah. I will get it," replied Tooru. Yuki stood up before she could  
and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"No. I will get it."  
  
"Jeez, the manners in this place," Shigure said rolling his eyes.  
  
***********************************************  
  
*Something's going on. I've never seen Kyo-kun and Honda-san this  
serious before.*  
  
Yuki came back with the tea and Shigure appeared after a brief  
moment in his study.  
  
"Well?" Tooru asked.  
  
"As usual, Hatori-san said that she might have to have her memory erased."  
  
"Ah... no! Please don't erase my memories!" She rushed at Shigure  
and grabbed at him. In a puff of black smoke, Shigure turned to a dog and  
almost immediately turned back.  
  
"AHHH!!" The girls turned their backs, sweatdropping.  
  
"That's strange. Turning back has never been this quick before.  
It's almost immediate."  
  
"Shigure! Put on your clothes at once!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"Oh. Gomen (x.x)"  
  
Shigure-san put his clothes on. "Well with that decision made, you may  
go home now. But may I suggest staying clear of Hatori and Akito-san for  
the time being?"  
  
With a nod and a 'hai', Mika-chan left the cottage.  
  
After dinner, Shigure-san announced, "I am going to the main house  
to talk with Akito and Hatori about this. Do not bother waiting up for me." 


	3. AR3

Akito's Romance  
What happens when Akito falls in love...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters (though I wish I did).  
I do own Mika-chan and this story. Also this is my first anime fanfic so please  
don't be harsh when you R&R.   
  
*text*= character thoughts  
  
Thank you to those people who read my story and reviewed so kindly!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm here," Shigure-san called out once he'd entered the main house.  
He entered the living room where Hatori and Akito were waiting for him.  
"Akito-san. Are you feeling well enough to be out of bed?"  
  
"I may be sick, but I am not an invalid. I don't need to stay   
in bed all the time. Shall we start?"  
  
"Yes, about Mika-chan..." Shigure started.  
  
"She will have to have her memory erased." retorted Akito.  
  
"You never even gave me the chance to finish." *Even at the risk  
of my own health I will ignore that remark. She has feelings for him.  
I'm sure she wouldn't want to forget that.* "There's something about her.   
Whenever she hugs us the transformation is never complete.   
Almost immediately we transform back."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as the three men pondered it.  
  
"You haven't said anything yet, Ha-san, what do you think of this  
situation?" asked Akito.  
  
Hatori looked at them. "Could it be that she has the spirit to  
break our curse?"  
  
"That is a possibility. I will think about it. Hatori will call  
when I've reached my decision."  
  
"Thank you for reconsidering about erasing her memory, Akito."  
Shigure stood up and left.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A week later at dinner...  
  
"Yes. Alright. Thank you Ha-san." Shigure hung up with a smile   
on his face. "Akito has agreed with Hatori-san that she could have the  
potential to break the curse. He will not have Ha-san erase her memory.  
She will go into training with the head priest at the temple instead." 


End file.
